Spanish strings SpainXreader
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: A one-shot for SpainXReader. No hate please.


**Spanish Strings**

Six metal strings. Six metal strings was all it took to get to your heart. If, of course, they were played correctly. Like any relationship, there was a man who had figured out how to play your heart correctly. You both created music, a wonderful eerie tune that held many signs of affection hidden beneath the wooden Spanish guitar. But like any song, it had an ending...Leaving the both of you to create a song of your own. Your song took a turn for the worst. What was once a haunting and loving tune had grown to become a slow, saddening melody that made one feel cold on the inside, as if their life was missing something. In your case, your life was missing someone. Hell, even your moods had begun to change...You used to be social, lively and somewhat fun...Now, you were seclusive and cold. Even if you took one step out your front door, there he was, accompanying other women through their own love songs...Not only did that bring pain to your heart...Oh no...Each woman he accompanied used to be close friends of yours. Slowly, you lost all yours friends...You became alone.

So here you sit, in silence as you stare down at the pathetic excuse of food on your plate. You felt no desire to eat..A fun side effect of depression. Other fun side effects to depression took their toll on your body and appearence. You had grown much thinner, your skin turned paler than normal, your hair was in a constant mess and your eyes were constantly red and puffy from crying for countless nights. You needed to get over that Spanish devil, but how? You have tried everything possible...You even tried an online dating site! The doorbell interrupted your thoughts. I glared at the door, I wasn't expecting anyone...Especially at this hour. Reluctantly, I stood up and made your way towards the door. With a quick run of your hand through your hair, you answered the door only to be apalled by your visitor. It was him. The Devil in disguise. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Your eyes narrowed instinctively as you stared up at the Spaniard. You took a small step back as the green eyes of the man who had crushed your heart bore into your own. His beautiful green eyes, one of the reasons why you found him so...Appealing. He had curly brown hair and perfectly tanned skin that stretched over his muscled body.

"What do you want?" You spat up at the Spanish male. "Did you run out of women to manipulate?" By the looks in his eyes and the falter in his smile, you had successfully hit a nerve. Good, the more you hurt him, the better you felt. He had hurt me too many times, there was no way you would let that go unnoticed.

"_, I came here to tell you something important.." He said in a barely audible whisper, "I want to tell you that I am sorry..." You could feel your heart wrench and churn as if the affection of your past relationship had begun to grow once more. But...He wasn't going to be forgiven so easily.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you flirt with every woman you saw? I stayed awake at night, hoping you would come home!" You yelled at the Spaniard. Your goal was to sound as angry as possible but your voice warbbled with saddness, making your attemptations futile. It was true, he would flirt with almost everyone when you two were together...Sometimes, he wouldnt even come home at night, which begs the question: Where the hell was he?! All those nights of crying your eyes out, wondering if he was through with you. A heavy sigh escaped the Spaniards lips.

"_...I do not know why I did that..I was foolish to even let such a beautiful girl like you go through that much pain...I didn't know what I had until you had left...Please forgive me, I would do anything for you. I need you in my life...I love you, _" He whispered softly and pulled out a rose from behind his back, offering it to you. You heart simply resorted to fluttering in your chest...Just like the day you had met him. Your eyes flickered down to the rose he held out in his hands. Was he telling the truth or just lying? You shook your head and pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration.

"Antonio...Are you being completely honest with me? Because I swear to God that if you aren't..." You let the sentence trail off as you watched him nod frantically, stepping closer. His warm breath gently blew on your face, the same warm breath your skin yearned to feel once again.

"Si, _, I swear I only tell the truth to you" He whispered and lowered his head to rest upon your shoulder, digging his face into the crook of your neck. "I swear, _, I am telling the truth...Please believe me..."

Your cheeks turned a deep shade of red as your hand made its way to intwine into the Spaniards hair, holding him there with little force. "Why must love be so confusing?" You whispered into the side of his head gently. A soft sigh escaped your chapped lips as you nodded a few times. "Alright...Fine...I forgive you..I love you too, Antonio.." You whispered again ad wrapped your other arm around him in a tight hug, "Don't ever do that to me again..." Antonio nodded and pulled back slightly, his hands running down your sensitive sides, resting on your hips. He gave a tight squeeze and pulled your body closer to his, rocking to some unknown beat. His hands guided your hips in circles to the hidden rythm.

"Senorita...Bailamos...Let us renew our melody and dance...Let us dance the dance of love" He said heatedly in your ear. All you could manage to do was nod.


End file.
